


midnight mumbles

by emrsn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, i like fluff a lot shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrsn/pseuds/emrsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurapika hasnt been the most healthy mentally or physically, so leorio tells him to live at his apartment until he can live on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think im good at thinking up stories, but im not good at writing them

Kurapika curled up, pulling his blanket up and pressing it against his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out all the voices of his former clan and family. 

_"Kurapika, stop studying for once and go out to play with your friends!"_

"Mom.." Kurapika groaned in his sleep, before feeling something he knew too well.

He shot up and leaned over, grabbing the trash can next to his bed and dry heaving, hugging the plastic can to his chest. He hiccuped, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to calm down. 

After a few minutes of crying and dry heaving, he got up and wrapped himself in the blanket he slept in, breathing in the cotton smell. It reminded him of Leorio. Leorio always washed Kurapika's blankets in the afternoon, knowing it calmed the Kurta down. He walked through the room, running his hand over the wooden dresser and slowly opening the door. 

He stared out into the living room, seeing that the curtains were open, letting in the bright shine from the moon. Kurapika walked past the television and chairs, sitting down in the couch placed in front of the huge window. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and let the blanket rest on his shoulders. He watched cars down below passing by, and he felt himself at ease, and slowly falling back asleep.

He was woken up again, but not by his dreams. 

"Kurapika? Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. He felt the couch sink a little, and he opened his eyes. Leorio stared at him through the soft light, handing him a small glass of water. "I could hear you." 

Kurapika couldn't feel the dry, burning feeling in his throat until now, taking the glass and drinking until he was satisfied. 

"Thank you, Leorio." he said, handing back the glass. Leorio took it back, placing it on a table next to them. They sat there in comfortable silence, until Leorio spoke again.

"Kurapika?"

"Yes?" He looked over the city, admiring the lights and atmosphere.

"...What was your family like?" 

Kurapika froze, and he started shaking. Violently shaking. His mouth felt dry and his head felt numb. "...Leorio."

"Y-Yeah?" 

"Never ask me that again."

"..I'm sorry."

Leorio shifted uncomfortably, and he looked over at Kurapika. After a few seconds, he smiled and said, "Hey, you wouldn't believe what happened today at the hospital. This old granny came in with some fractured ribs, and she had a Hunter's license! Can you believe that?"  

"...Oh?" Kurapika answered with a small smile. He knew that Leorio didn't mean any harm, and that Kurapika should let him talk to try to cheer Kurapika up.

"Yeah! She took those injuries like a badass, and didn't even flinch when we gave her some shots!" He exclaimed, looking back outside, sitting back. 

Kurapika glanced over at the taller man, and whispered an "I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what, Kp?" 

"For being rude."

"Don't worry. It wasn't my place to ask. I just..."

Leorio laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just want to see you happy again. I like seeing you happy." 

Kurapika felt his cheeks grow warm, and he looked away, gripping the blanket in his hands. Leorio noticed this and quickly spoke again. "And the others! I like seeing them happy too." 

"..O-Oh." Kurapika glanced back at Leorio, and he thought out loud. 

"Am I..being a bother? Living here, I mean." 

Leorio put his hand on Kurapika's shoulder, smiling down at the blond. "Of course not. It's nice having you here, and like hell I'm letting you live alone like this."

The younger man reached and touched the hand on his shoulder, gently pulling it off and holding it in his two smaller and more frail-looking hands. He didn't feel Leorio pull away, so he turned it over and pressed his left hand into his palm. Kurapika felt that his palm was calloused and rough, but he curled his fingers around the bigger hand. 

"K..Kurapika?" Leorio whispered. He understood what Kurapika wanted, and curled his hand around the smaller hand. Kurapika's hands were cold and small, but Leorio's were warm and big (and maybe a little sweaty.) 

"Tell me more."

"A-Alright."

The night went on, stories passed back and forth about their pasts, their families and work. Kurapika had never opened up to anyone until now, and he could feel the weight of his past slowly being lifted. But he couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness that Leorio gave him. He had a want with Leorio, but he wasn't sure what.

It came to him a few hours later. 

"My classmate in Med school had told me about Kurtan dishes, how you guys prepared food differently than we do here." Leorio explained. Kurapika stared at Leorio, more specifically his lips. The way he would lick them after speaking, and how he would bite them gently when he was thinking. Kurapika needed to feel those lips.

Leorio felt Kurapika staring at him, and his story trailed off, watching Kurapika. "..Is there something wrong?"

"Don't move, Leorio." Kurapika whispered, slowly crawling out of his blanket and pushing himself over to Leorio.

"W-Woah, Kurapika, wait.." He put a hand on Kurapika's chest when he was too close. "What are you going to do?"

"Kiss you." Kurapika said, his eyes staring straight at Leorio.

Leorio grew a deep shade of red, and pulled his hand back. He looked away, trying to keep his mouth straight, but it curled up into a smile. "Finally."

Kurapika made a face of annoyance, but pushed ahead anyways, moving Leorio's head with his hand and pressing his lips against his. He could feel Leorio's smile through the kiss, and he snorted. Kurapika pushed his hand through Leorio's hair, and Leorio ran his hand down Kurapika's back, making him shiver. Pulling back, he stared at Leorio for a moment before he pressed his face into his neck. Breathing in his musky scent, he let out a breathy laugh.

"You're so annoying."

"You too, Pika."


End file.
